


Hook, Line, and Sink (Her)

by FishPrincess



Series: HSWC 2014 Bonus Round 4 [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Humanstuck, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishPrincess/pseuds/FishPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trope: the most popular girl in school has her throne threatened when a new pretty stranger moves into town. For HSWC Bonus Round 4. A response to a prompt by Dreamwidth user caity_sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hook, Line, and Sink (Her)

“Want to sit with us?”

It isn’t a frequent occurrence to have a new girl at school, and Feferi Peixes is damned if she won’t be the first person to make a good impression. Besides, the girl in question seems to have an impeccable taste in long hair, with long curly locks that rivaled her own waves. Any girl who knows about the incredible style in big hair is all right in her book.

Looking up with a smile, the new girl set aside her book and took a quick glance around the crowded cafeteria, a light blush on her cheeks. Despite the fact that her clothes are shockingly dark and she is wearing knee-high socks with her slip on-shoes, she still manages to be startlingly cute.

“Oh, sure! Thanks!”

Her voice is cheery, and Feferi had expected for her to sound something closer to timid.

“I’m Feferi,” she says as the other girl stands to her feet and slings her shoulder bag straps across her body.

“Aradia,” she says. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too! Come on, I have some people for you to meet!”

Feferi leads Aradia to a table full of her closest friends. Eridan casts judgmental glances from behind his glasses at the end of the table, dark hair sticking straight up with the help of an unbelievable amount of hair gel. Nepeta can’t stop smiling at Aradia, bursting with excitement at the prospect of a newcomer. Equius averts his gaze a few times only to stare at Aradia, an uncomfortable expression on his face.

“Hi, everyone, this is Aradia!”

Aradia gives a brief wave as she sits down next to Sollux, who seems much too preoccupied with the Nintendo DS in his hands.

Feferi gives out brief introductions in her usual chipper tone before taking her seat next to Eridan.

“Why you gotta keep invitin’ people to this table, Fef?” he asks with a scowl, and she nudges him in the side. “Ow! No, don’t do that, we’re just runnin’ out of room, that’s all I’m sayin’.”

“We have more than enough room for anyone to sit here if they want! We aren’t exclusive, Eridan.”

In reality, they are the most exclusive table on campus, maintained by Feferi herself, and she is more than aware of it. Despite the odd group of people she manages to collect, they are revered. Feferi is revered, and she would have it no other way.

“So, Aradia, where are you from?” Nepeta asks, and Aradia maintains her smile behind bright burgundy lipstick.

“Just south, actually. My mom found a better job here, so we moved just enough so I had to change schools.”

“School district lines are such a bitch,” Sollux mutters from behind a screen. “I had to change schools when we basically moved across the fucking street.”

“You too?” Aradia asks with a slight laugh, and soon the two of them are talking incessantly.

Feferi decides to leave them alone, and instead attempts to strike conversation of her own.

“Hey, did you guys hear about that awful fight the other day? I heard it was pretty intense!”

No one is looking her way. Even Eridan with his downturned scowl and hardened glare is focused on Aradia. All of them are listening to her conversation with Sollux, and Feferi feels a pang of jealousy that the attention is not currently on her as it should be.

“Anyone going to the dance on Friday?”

Still, no response. Aradia laughs at something Sollux says, and Feferi continues to attempt to keep herself together. Frustrated, she takes a long sip of her drink before slamming her fist on the table emphatically.

“You should go with me!”

Aradia looks up, startled at the noise. “What?”

“To the dance. You should go with me.”

Feferi barely notices how pale Eridan’s face is at that moment, but her attention is elsewhere.

Aradia blinks before giving a slight shrug. “Sure, that sounds fun.”

Feferi grins right back at her, satisfied with the results. Hook, line, and sinker, and Feferi is going with the coveted new girl to the dance.

Now to find a better outfit than whatever Aradia can come up with.


End file.
